<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind door nr1 by KD writes (KDHeart)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195772">Behind door nr1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes'>KD writes (KDHeart)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explosions, Gen, Pain, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She opened the door and closed it in the face of danger and then everything was explosion and pain. </p>
<p>Whumptober day 25. I THINK I’LL JUST COLLAPSE RIGHT HERE, THANKS<br/>Disorientation | Blurred Vision | Ringing Ears</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Promptober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Wilde Ride October Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behind door nr1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remember the first time Sasha blew herself up?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasha was not having a good day.</p>
<p>Granted, she did bring it on herself this time. She had been warned against opening the hut door.</p>
<p>She opened the door and closed it in the face of danger and then everything was explosion and pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She comes back with a chocking cough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her ears were ringing. An intense, high pitched whine that felt like her ears were about to bleed.</p>
<p>Or maybe they already were and that’s why they were ringing.</p>
<p>Her body hurt so much, it took her a couple of seconds to realize she was in pain. Once that clicked, it was impossible to tell which part of her hurt the most. Where she wasn’t scorched, she was bruised, but at least she didn’t think she was bleeding.</p>
<p>It took a little longer before she could pry her eyes open.</p>
<p>All she could see were the flames. Her eyes burned with the effort of keeping them open against the bright light and the memory of heat. A dark blur began to slowly take shape, leaning over her.</p>
<p>She tried to ask it what happened, but all she was able to utter was a pitiful, wordless squawk that nearly matched the sound drilling in her ears.</p>
<p>Strong hands were trying to keep her still and a comforting, familiar voice was saying something, but she couldn’t make anything out beyond the tone. Something about feeling worse.</p>
<p>She wanted to laugh, but it hurt too much.</p>
<p>“I can’t <em>feel worse</em>,” she assured it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>